


Is That a Ring In Your Pocket Or Are You Just Happy To See Me?

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (title has nothing to do with the fic btw), Christmas Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a ring in Stiles' back pocket, and a small smile on hir lips, and ze's pretty much bouncing on the spot, fingers fiddling as eyes glow amber in the hallway light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That a Ring In Your Pocket Or Are You Just Happy To See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my entry for the 12 Days of Sterek! This is very self indulgent, seeing as I've been in a fluffy mood lately. Also, genderqueer!Stiles is beautiful and I love hir (even if my heart lies with trans girl!Stiles).
> 
> I wanted to name this 'Is That a Ring In Your Pocket Or Are You Just Happy To See Me?' but it's too cheesy and maybe not relevant enough so I just went for whatever. Because, you know, fuck it.
> 
> Edit (23/1/16): Changed the title. Other one was terrible.

There's a ring in Stiles' back pocket, and a small smile on hir lips, and ze's pretty much bouncing on the spot, fingers fiddling as eyes glow amber in the hallway light.

Derek's probably fast asleep already, ze realises, throwing hir shoes clumsily into the space by the door. Ze narrowly avoids his own laces, hopping over them with little grace and almost slamming into the wall. Stiles steadies hirself quickly, though, with a little flush that luckily no one will see.

Hir feet move quickly, softly, into the other, highly decorated room. There's some kind of Christmas item no matter where you look: a wreath over their fireplace, a tree strung with lights like stars in the corner, a mistletoe overhead and a tiny train set, operated by broody little doll as a pack of people in ugly sweaters wave him off. The sight makes hir unbelievably happy, and ze's not exactly sure why.

Stiles can still remember stringing up all this tinsel and placing all those santa hats on every piece of furniture.

_"Keep still," ze calls down, balancing dangerously on Derek's shoulders. It's hard to concentrate with hir beautiful boyfriend looking all cute in one of those oversized jumpers emblazoned with snowmen and reindeer, and it's worse when hirs not even got hir feet on the ground._

_Derek just raises an eyebrow, hands placed firmly on hir thighs as Stiles reaches over, tongue between hir teeth as ze slides the star onto the top of the tree, clapping hir hands with a grin. "Okay, all done!"_

_Without warning, ze attempts to hop down, a silly smirk on hir face. Usually, despite hir troubles with clumsiness, ze can at least land on his feet. Maybe ze'll stumble, but ze won't fall._

_That is until Derek shifts slightly, and suddenly the worlds tilting and ze's smacking into something while a dark chuckle fills hir ears. Ze can't help but squeak as ze lands on hir butt, a giggle leaving hir lips without hir knowing._

_Derek's smug and all Stiles can do is laugh and laugh and laugh._

The brunette transforms into a wistful dreamer, hir eyes glazed as ze thinks over the memory, but ze doesn't jump when heavy limbs wrap around hir waist.

"Hey," Derek murmurs sleepily, nuzzling his nose into hir neck, glasses hanging off and mouth into a drowsy smile. "You're back."

"You were waiting for me? You didn't have to," Stiles presses a kiss to the other's forehead, swaying. "You should head back to bed; I just needed to get a cup of coffee."

"You sure?" The lids of hir boyfriend's eyes are lowered, and yes, Stiles is sure.

Derek is already stumbling up the stairs when Stiles nods, hands rubbing his eyes, but he pauses, and turns. "By the way, what was that in your pocket?"

Stiles freezes in the doorway to the kitchen, feet stopping with hir toes just off the ground. And ze smiles.

"Oh, just a Christmas suprise. Don't worry about it."


End file.
